


Anger

by femmefatales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, jealous!Dean, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets jealous and The Mark makes it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

Sam and Dean had just finished a particularly long and difficult hunt. It was a little past midnight and the two were stopped off at a shady bar somewhere in Louisiana. Dean had been itching to put his hands on Sam all night. Maybe it was the thrill of the hunt, or maybe it was the fact that Sam looked downright sinful tonight. His shirt was unbuttoned a little too low, his hair was a mess from the hunt, and his cheeks were still flushed from the adrenaline. But they were currently in a public place full of hicks and biker dudes so Dean figured that the touching would have to wait until later.

Dean got up to take a piss and came back to see that his seat had been taken by some buff guy in a leather jacket. He was talking to Sam, laughing and saying something that made Sam smile warmly and shake his head. Was this guy hitting on Sam? Wouldn’t be the first time. Dean was immediately hit by a wave of red, hot anger.

Then the guy rested a hand on Sam’s shoulder, leaning in and smiling as he did so. He said something to the bartender, probably buying Sam a drink, and Sam didn’t protest. The man said something to Sam again and Dean loathed the mischievous look in his watery brown eyes. Sam smiled brightly in return and leaned in, fucking leaned in. Dean saw red. Images of the countless ways he could kill this son of a bitch flashed through his mind as he made his way over to where Sam and the guy were sitting.

“Get the hell away from him,” Dean said through his teeth, fists clenched at his sides. The Mark was sending jolts of electricity through his arm and Dean knew that he was about to do something real stupid if this guy didn’t do as told.

"Dean, he wasn’t doing—"

"Oh, I saw what he was doin’" Dean said, glaring at the guy and cutting Sam off. 

“What, he your boyfriend or something?” The guy sneered, looking up at Dean whose hand twitched. That was it.

“Yeah. He is. And you don’t get to fucking touch him,” Dean growled, stepping in front of a wide-eyed Sam and grabbing the hem of the guy’s shirt and lifting him up in the process.

“Woah, hey man, it’s—“

Dean’s fist collided with the guy’s face and a loud snapping sound echoed throughout the bar. Stunned faces watched as the man fell to the floor and Dean stood over him, breathing heavily. He had touched what was his. Sam. He’d touched Sammy. Punching him once was not enough. 

“Dean, hey, stop—“

Dean kicked him in the ribs, hard.

“Jesus, Dean, you’re going to kill him!” Sam cried.

“Shut up!”” Dean roared, delivering yet another kick to the guy who was already passed out on the floor. Dean kicked him once more and probably would’ve continued to do so if Sam’s warm arms hadn’t found their way around Dean’s waist.

“S’okay,” Sam said quietly enough so that only Dean could hear. “I’m yours, alright? No one else’s. Just yours.”

Dean felt the tension leave him immediately at Sam’s touch, shoulders sagging. He looked at the bleeding, unconscious man on the floor and his anger faded away almost as quickly as it had come. He cursed under his breath, suddenly overcome with realization and regret.

“It…The Mark…” Dean mumbled, looking at Sam helplessly.

"It’s okay, Dean, but we need to go," Sam nodded towards the shellshocked bartender who was on the phone with the cops. Dean, who was still in some sort of stupor, didn’t move until Sam grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the door.

~

Once the two were in the car and were far enough from the bar to drive at a normal speed, Dean began rambling on and on about how he had overreacted.

"Dean, it’s alright," Sam said. "I know what The Mark does to you."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. Sam understood. Before he could really stop himself, however, he asked:

"You weren’t actually into that guy, right?"

Sam snorted. “Seriously?”

Dean shrugged.

"No, Dean. I wasn’t."

"You sure?" Dean asked, looking at Sam, unsure.

"That’s it," Sam said. "Pull over."

"What?"

"Just do it. Gonna make sure you know that I belong to you and only you."

Dean had never pulled over so fast in his life.


End file.
